Tamama's Special Occasion
by Lollisaki643
Summary: Tamama gets stressed out over a special occasion! What could the occasion be? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This is our second story! We hope you enjoy it!_

**Really? OK then...enjoy it.**

"Gunso-san! I don't want to do this any more!"

It was a nice summer's afternoon and Tamama was stuck inside Keroro's room, painting. He'd been painting since 5:00 in the morning, painting with a very thin brush, getting every single little detail right. The funny thing was that Tamama didn't even know what he was painting.

"Tamama, you know that this is a very special occasion, and that you have to work on this to make it the best you can possibly make it. I reckon it'll take about...4 or 5 hours."

Tamama fell onto his face.

"F-four or five...hours..?"

"Yup! See you later!"

Keroro walked out of the room, humming as he shut the door behind him.

Tamama looked at the door. He had a very unhappy expression on his face.

"If one more thing happens," he muttered, "I might just-"

A fly landed on his face.

_SNAP._

"TAMAMA IMPAAAACCTTT!"

Pieces of painted pottery were scattered all over the floor. Tamama was lying on his back, panting.

The fly hadn't been harmed at all.

Keroro and Dororo were sitting in chairs, drinking juice. Dororo turned to face Keroro.

"Keroro-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I think I heard something coming from your room."

Keroro leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, that's probably Tamama. He's painting that sculpture Kururu and Giroro made. I know he won't break it."

There was a crashing noise.

"Uh, Keroro-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I think he did."

Keroro flung the door open. The first thing he saw was the broken sculpture. The second thing he saw was the fly. The third thing he saw was Tamama.

"S-stupid...fly..."

Keroro facepalmed.


	2. Chapter 2

"TAMAMA!" Keroro shouted.

Tamama got up and looked at Keroro.

"Yes, Gunso-san...?"

"Have you noticed that the sculpture has been destroyed?"

Tamama looked at the broken sculpture.

"Oh, so that's what it was...a _sculpture_...but it looks kinda like some fries, a burger and some candy...oh, and a sort of Keronian...I think I broke it. Sorry, Gunso-san..."

He looked at Keroro again. Then he backed away from the look of rage Keroro was giving him.

"YOU-!"

Kururu walked in.

"What's happening? I expect that Tamama's done some horrible painting. Well, it can't be helped. Maybe he could leave it to dry and then paint over it...?"

He looked over at Tamama and the sculpture. He started laughing.

"What are you laughing at? THE SCULPTURE'S RUINED!"

"Well, you can always make it again. It only took 10 hours and 43 minutes."

Keroro looked at Kururu.

"10 hours and 43 minutes...?"

"Yep."

Keroro fainted.

"Oh wait, no, it was 11 hours and 13 minutes."

Tamama fainted. Dororo looked worried.

"Uh...let's not tell Giroro-kun about this..."

"Did someone say my name?"

Giroro appeared in the doorway.

"WHAT THE-! No, nobody said your name! You don't need to come in here! Why don't you...uh...go and have a drink?" Dororo said quickly, pushing Giroro out of the door, making sure that he couldn't see the sculpture, "Goodbye!" He shut the door in Giroro's face.

Giroro stared at the door.

"Uh...what was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm doing this chapter by myself too.**

"Uh...how're we gonna fix this?" Dororo asked Kururu anxiously.

"I knew this would happen, so I copied the sculpture."

He pulled out a remote.

"I press!"

He pressed a button on the remote. A sculpture, exactly the same as the other one before it had been blown up, appeared right in front of him and Dororo.

"You could have done that the whole time..."

Kururu started laughing again. Dororo walked out of the room.

Tamama got up and looked around. Somehow, he didn't register the sculpture that was right in front of the doorway. He walked past Kururu, who had been laughing nonstop for the past half an hour.

"So, to get things straight...tomorrow is Tama-chan's growing-up day?" Momoka said.

Fuyuki nodded. "It's been quite hectic trying to prepare the party. I've got lots of jobs to do, and I really would like a rest, but Gunsou says it's a very special occasion, so..."

While Fuyuki was saying this, Momoka was thinking of a plan of love.

_Maybe if I volunteer to do his jobs for him..._she thought. She played a scene in her mind.

"_Fuyuki-kun, I'll do your jobs for you!"_

"_Why thank you, Nishizawa-san."_

"_No problem!"_

_After the party..._

"_You did such a good job, Nishizawa-san! You're the best! I love you!"_

"_Oh, it was nothing, Fuyuki-kun...I love you too..."_

Momoka was brought back to Earth by Fuyuki coughing.

"Fuyuki-kun, I-!"

"MOMO-CHI! I'M BACK!"

Tamama bounded happily through the doors.

"It's so good to be home! I-!"

He was cut short as Momoka grabbed him and threw him up the stairs.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT WHILE ME AND FUYUKI-KUN ARE TALKING!" she screeched.

"N-Nishizawa-san...?"

"Oh, sorry Fuyuki-kun! Um...would you mind leaving Tama-chan and me alone for a bit, I need to talk to him."

"OK then. See you later!"

"Goodbye!"

Fuyuki walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. He couldn't hear Momoka screaming inside.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE-!"

Dororo and Giroro were sitting outside the house, roasting sweet potatoes.

"So...what was that all about back in Keroro's room?"

"Oh...um...nothing. Tamama just...uh...broke one of Keroro's Gunpla."

"That fool. Making such a fuss about those-"

"STUPID FROG!" Natsumi's voice sounded from inside the house.


End file.
